degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4419542-20111001080210
Suprisingly my favorite season of clare its season 8 : that's when her dramatic side was for the better of things and empowering, kind of reminded me of the old Emma. I also liked her friendship with Connor, she was so smart this season and kept her friends in check. I had high hopes for her here. season 10 part 1 was my second favorite because she became my ideal character of who I wanted clare to be. She was so supportive with both Eli and Adam, I think their friendship was awesome, she looked good, made mature decisions (other than the stink bomb) and her relationship was perfect for the most part and still spiced things up with a little Clare Edwards drama, without being a dramatic character. season 9 clare was just okay/average, it was good follow up from season 8 clare because she was pretty much the same but a little more socially aware, but still identified herself as somewhat a "nerd". I hated her relationship with KC, it was so awkward. I felt better when they ended things. Her crush on Declan was a little creepy and I wasn't so sure about her harmone phase. but whatever, for a girl like her it happens like that. Season 10 Part 2 Clare was when the dramatic Clare started to come about. Her parents started to weigh on her and her relationship with Eli started to get complicated. Than comes Fitz. The thing that sucks about this season Clare is her change wasn't really her fault at all, and she tried so hard to do the right thing and stay in control but nothing worked. I Blame the writers for Season 11 part 1 Clare. By Far the most annoying season of her. Her attitude was very inconsistent. For a second she's laughing and than she's catching these weird attitudes with people. The writers pumped so much plot in her this time around that the actress herself couldn't perform the attitude required for a decent job. She's not a good sass talker and she can't play the sexy girl. Her relationship with Jake was rushed and unnecesary and all the stress that lead up to her mom's engagement is COMPLETELY her fault.The thought of two guys fighting 4 her was soo nauseating too, And when you think this girl has enough on her plate, she tries to join the school paper?? She's causing inappropiate scenes like at above the dot and at the dinner table that season 8 9 10 pt1 clare would have never done. Her character is spiraling out of control Season 11 pt2 Clare, I'm hoping they dont mess this up, it seems the writers were building up for a Clare Edwards breakdown! If she does run this season as an outcast, a troubled teen trying to cope with an issue than maybe pt1 can justified, but they have to make this good. But please NO MORE GUY DRAMA. Its not even realistic for this type of girl!! But once she gets over this hump. I need the supportive, smart, season 10 pt1 Clare back for good!!